Harry Potter and the Stagnant Waters
by SillyPumpkin
Summary: What if Harry, Hermione, and Draco were all sorted into Ravenclaw?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling and therefore do not own the Harry Potter Universe. **

**Harry Potter and the Stagnant Waters – Chapter One**

**Summary: What if Harry, Hermione, **_**and **_**Draco were all sorted into Ravenclaw?**

A boy walked broke from the crowd of eleven year olds standing in the great hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He nervously rubbed his sweaty palms on the sides of his overly large pants and righted his glasses which had been perched haphazardly on his nose. The hall fell silent as he approached a three-legged stool in front of the great table at the head of the hall. The boy took a deep breath and picked up the tattered old hat that had been dropped onto the stool by the last student who had been sorted, Elphias O'Brien.

He sat down on the stool, placing the hat on the dark mess that was his hair. To everyone else in the hall, the seconds seemed to drag on as he sat there, facial expression unreadable. Then, through a fold, the hat cried out "Ravenclaw" and fell limp, ready for the next student.

The boy climbed off the stool and headed toward the table draped in blue and bronze,the Ravenclaw table. He sat down next to a girl with bushy hair who had been looking for a toad on the train.

She turned toward him and stuck out her hand, proclaiming "Hi, I'm Herminone Granger. I'm absolutely _thrilled_ to be here."

"I'm Harry," he said shaking her hand, and feeling a little stupid as did so. She had just heard his name called to be sorted.

"You're Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived. I've read all about you, of course. Hermione folded her hands on the table, and leant towards him.

"Yeah, well, you probably know more about me than I do. Can we pretend for now that I'm just another first year?" Harry looked away from her, suddenly interested in the worn stone floor on the other side of the table.

"Oh sure, sorry. Did you know that the ceilings are enchanted to look like the sky outside? I've been waiting to see them ever since I first read _Hogwarts, a History_. "Hermione rushed her words together in embarrassment.

"No I didn't, actually. _Hogwarts, a History_? I was only able to get the course books. Do you think there will be a copy in the library? I'd love to read it. "

"You can borrow my copy if you like. I've already read it twice. It is absolutely fascinating. It has loads of information on the founders as well as information about the building itself. Did you know that the stairs actually move? And there is supposed to be a special room called the Room of Requirement. I hope I find that. It would be brilliant to be able to study such a room. I wonder how it works. There wasn't very much detail on that and oops! "Hermione, who had been waving her hands about excitedly, knocked over the goblet of the blonde boy sitting on her other side. The scowl he had been wearing deepened as pumpkin juice flooded over his plate.

"Watch it, mudblood!" The blonde boy shouted, waving a half eaten roll in her face. The older students around him glared at him.

"Shut it, Malfoy. You'll find that no students in Ravenclaw will tolerate your prejudices. Why you weren't sorted into Slytherin is beyond me. But hear me, you are in for a very rude awakening if you don't get your act together," a Ravenclaw prefect glared at the boy, "Now why don't you apologize, or would you like detention your first week here?"

"My father will want to know about your family's new loyalties, Revont," Malfoy smirked at the prefect.

"And you suppose your father will be happy to listen to a son who was sorted into _Ravenclaw_? I suppose he'll look on the bright side. At least you weren't sorted into Hufflepuff or worse. You could have been sorted into Griffyndor." Revont glanced down at Malfoy with a knowing look.

"Sorry." Malfoy looked like he would have rather been run over by the Hogwarts Express, than be forced to apologize to Hermione.

"That's all right, then, isn't it?" The prefect Revont smirked and turned to Harry and Hermione. "Sorry about him. My name is Arlon Revont, by the way. It is Harry and Hermione, right? If there is anything you need, don't hesitate to ask. "

"Thanks Arlon," Hermione smiled at him.

"No problem. All right, I have to help line up the other first years so we can head to RavenclawTower," Arlon turned and walked down the end of the table, speaking to other students as he went.

Harry and Hermione stood up and brushed off their robes. They headed toward Arlon and the group that was slowly gathering around him.

"What is Malfoy's problem, anyway? And what was it that he called you, Hermione?" Harry asked, scratching his head.

"He called me a mudblood, Harry. It means dirty blood. It is a term for muggleborns used by people who think that the only people who should do magic are purebloods. A pureblood is someone with all magical ancestors. As a Malfoy, he comes from a long line of purebloods. From what I've read, they've all been in Slytherin until now. It's something they pride themselves on."

"I wonder why he was sorted in Ravenclaw, then. He certainly doesn't seem to be trying to make friends." Harry and Hermione were a couple of feet away from the group as it started to move toward the great oak doors at the entrance.

"Perhaps we'll find out," Hermione said as they sped up and joined the rest of the first years.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling and therefore do not own the Harry Potter Universe. **

**Harry Potter and the Stagnant Waters – Chapter Two**

**Summary: What if Harry, Hermione, **_**and **_**Draco were all sorted into Ravenclaw?**

"How can you leave a room with no doors?"

Harry, Hermione, and the rest of the first year Ravenclaws had just followed Prefect Revont up five floors, past a multitude of portraits straining to catch a glimpse of the boy-who-lived. Revont had then led them up a spiral staircase to a door with a bronze knocker. It was this knocker that had just spoken, much to Harry and Hermione's surprise.

"Through a window," Revont replied.

"Quite right, good answer." The door swung open to reveal a midnight blue carpet decorated with an assortment of stars. Looking up, Harry's gaze followed bronze wall hangings to a domed ceiling with stars that matched the carpet.

Revont stepped back and allowed the first years to enter the room. As Harry passed into the room, he noticed a marble statue of a woman wearing a silver diadem standing next to a wooden door.

"That must be a statue of Rowena Ravenclaw," Hermione whispered to Harry before turning back toward Revont. Harry made a mental note to start _Hogwarts, a History _the next day.

"Congratulations on making Ravenclaw. We pride ourselves on earning top marks, creative endeavors, and our ability to think before we act. I trust you have all looked at your course books. It is essential that you are prepared for class. Not only does this mean reviewing material, it also means eating and sleeping properly. We Ravenclaws have a tendency to want to skip meals and sleep for reading or research. Proper rest and nutrition, however, are both crucial to success," Revont looked straight at Harry for this last part. Harry's clothes were several sizes too big for him, and it seemed as if he hadn't had a proper meal in a couple of months.

"There is no such thing as a bad question. Do not be afraid to approach a prefect to ask them. We are here to help you," Revont continued, still looking straight at Harry. "Each of you will find a map of the school on your beds. This is an enormous castle, and it is only to be expected that you will get lost. The maps are charmed to show you where you are. You will find that your classrooms, the common room, and other frequently visited locations are clearly marked on the map. If you need to add a location, please see a prefect or Professor Flitwick, our Head of House. He is available in his office from 9am to 12pm on Saturdays, 6pm to 9pm on Tuesdays and Thursdays, and by appointment. We will show you later how to contact him in the event of an emergency. Do not be afraid to approach any of the professors for help. The dormitories are through the door behind you and, as you have seen, entrance to the tower requires that you answer a riddle. Any questions?"

"Yeah, when can I get re-sorted? I certainly don't want to hang around you lot any longer." Draco Malfoy sneered and stuck his chin out.

"You don't. You will be a Ravenclaw for the remainder of your time here at Hogwarts, so I suggest you make the most out of it. If there are no other questions, I will leave you all to get settled. You are welcome to explore the castle as long as you are back by curfew at 10pm." Revont waited for a minute and then walked out through the tower entrance, leaving the first years alone in the common room.

"I am going to write a letter to my father about this," Malfoy announced as he too left the common room.

"What a prat." A boy with curly brown hair muttered to Harry, "I'm Terry Boot by the way. "

"I'm Harry, and this is Hermione. Nice to meet you," Harry held out his hand and Terry shook it.

"I wonder what classes we have tomorrow. It's a bummer we don't get our schedules until breakfast," Terry mused.

"I hope we don't have potions first," another first year joined it. He was a bit taller than Terry and had sandy brown hair. "I'm Michael Corner."

"Nice to meet you, Michael. What is so bad about potions?" The group moved toward a group of oversized blue armchairs and sat down.

"My brother, a Gryffindor, told me all about the Potions Master. Professor Snape hates all his students, even the Ravenclaws."

"Why does he teach if he hates students?" Hermione's brow furrowed slightly.

"Nobody knows for sure. My brother thinks he's just bitter because he's been denied the Defense Against the Dark Arts position every year. From what I've heard, though, I think he would have been just as nasty no matter what class he taught. Whatever the reason, I'm definitely going to review my potions text tonight so that he has less of a reason to yell at me." Michael stood up and started to move toward the dormitory. "See you later."

**A/N Thanks to my reviewer and to all who read these first two chapters! **


End file.
